


all pirates love the ocean

by lovinglymaddy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, pirate!ranboo, pirate!sapnap, ranboo+sapnap are so wholesome help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinglymaddy/pseuds/lovinglymaddy
Summary: pirate!sapnap and pirate!ranboo are heading to the next clue of the scavenger hunt when they decide to take a quick swim in the ocean.
Relationships: platonic ranboo/sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	all pirates love the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i’m also in the mcyt fandom as well as ninjago lmao :) this is just platonic ranboo and sapnap which is so iconic and i’m so glad it was developed in the tales episode today (1/9!) enjoy + leave comments :’)

sapnap relied on his best friend to navigate the calm waters on his own. he leaned backwards slightly so he didn’t tip the boat too much. sapnap’s hand drifted on the water, his fingers grazing the coolness of it. he let out a long exhale. 

“it’s beautiful out here.” he murmured. “no fighting, no arguing, no searching, just the water and us.”

ranboo turned around, grinning. “i’m glad you’re my friend, sapnap.”

sapnap nodded curtly, setting his jaw. he tipped his head backwards, face tilted up towards the sun so the warmth spread all over him. it was heavenly and perfect and being with his best friend in the world made it so much better.

“look!” ranboo exclaimed suddenly, making sapnap jerk up. “turtle island! karl said to meet him here!”

sapnap nodded and turned around. “no ones around yet. let’s just chill here.”

ranboo grunted in agreement. after a few moments of sitting in silence, he slowly began to change his seated position so he was looking over the side of the small rowboat. “wanna jump in?”

sapnap glanced down at the water. it was relatively gentle this time of day, and karl had assured them that there weren’t any sharks or sea creatures that could hurt or scare them. “why not?” he agreed.

the two boys left their leather overcoats and swords in the boat, diving in without a care in the world. 

it was more beautiful than sapnap had ever imagined it would be—glowing blue water surrounded him and cupped him in a gentle embrace, like he was being hugged by the sun. he turned in the water, opening his eyes to see ranboo swimming around nearby. the boy’s face was puffed up as he held his breath, his half-black and half-white hair spread and elevated all around him. sapnap imagined he looked the same way, and he reached a self conscious hand to his hair, patting it down to no avail. 

he lost his breath soon, kicking up towards the surface. once he broke it, sapnap crawled back into the boat, teeth chattering slightly as he slid on his overcoat. ranboo joined him shortly, beginning to row again.

soon karl came into view, wearing that almost-smug grin on his face with an eyebrow cocked as he noted the two boy’s soaking clothes. “what happened?” he asked. “you’re the first here—everyone seems to be taking their sweet time.”

sapnap shrugged. “we took a swim, i don’t know.” he returned back to his guarded self that he only shelved away when he was with ranboo, like before. karl was a great guy, but he just didn’t have the exact relaxed and aboding aura ranboo carried with him. 

“well?” karl crossed his arms, lifting into the air. “time for the next clue, boys.”


End file.
